First Day
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Summer Paradise Series (Sequel To The "Surprise" Fluff Series) Buffy and Angel spend their first full day vacationing


Thanks to the people that sent me feedback for this and my last story that I sent out: "By Her Side" and "Home." Thanks to my devoted feedback peeps: Sara-Lee, Ryan, Taylor, Michelle, and the others that encouraged me to keep sending out this story.   
  
Sorry there hasn't been any of this in a LONG time it seems. As I said in my last story, I've been devoting most of my free time to my site.  
Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
First Day: 2nd in the "Summer Paradise" series  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish tho for implied stuff.  
Summary: Picks up the next day after Buffy and Angel arrive @ the Bahamas. Buffy and Angel have their first day at the Bahamas...fun ensures  
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!  
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and "The Surprise Fluff Series" (Archived @ my site: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/) Also, this follows "Traveling"  
****I've never been to the Bahamas, so please forgive if I name some nonexistent things.  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning-well, afternoon, Buffy woke up in bed alone. Her first thought was where am I? But then she remembered. Buffy and Angel were in the Bahamas for almost three months. No slaying, no unforeseen prophecies...just her and her lover tanning, swimming, and having some fun nights back at their hotel room.   
  
Buffy already knew that she wanted to move here permanently.  
  
Looking around the room, there was no sight of Angel. Across the room, the blinds and curtains were rolled back, allowing Buffy to admire the ocean that lay stretched out in front of her. The deep sea blue stretched to a never-ending point. Oh, it's breathtaking just being here. Buffy thought before sitting up straight.  
  
She looked around for something to slip on. She spotted Angel's bathrobe lying on the chair several feet away and she hopped out of bed to put it on. She breathed in the scent of the material. Smells just like my Angel. she thought happily. After tying the belt around her waist, she called out for her lover.  
  
"Just a minute, Beloved." Angel called back to her from the main room.  
  
"All right." She called back.  
  
Buffy was walking out of the bedroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste when she answered his question affirmatively.  
  
"Well, get back in there!" Angel replied to her.  
  
"Let me brush my teeth first." She answered back to him before turning on the sink water. After a couple minutes, Buffy walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into the king sized bed. "What are you doing?" Buffy finally asked.  
  
"This." Angel replied, walking into the room. He held a tray full of food, instantly reminding Buffy of that same morning where they did the same thing back at their apartment. "I thought that you might want some brunch, so I ordered some room service."  
  
"Ohh...looks nice." Buffy replied, smiling up at him. Angel placed the tray on the bed and sat down next to her.   
  
"Good morning, by the way." Buffy said, leaning forward to meet lips with his.  
  
"Mmm, good morning." Angel replied. "Minty fresh, I see." He added, referring to her recently brushed teeth.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy agreed. She looked down at the tray, full of breakfast foods. "Oh! And you got me all my favorite foods too." She quickly kissed him in thanks.  
  
"Only the best for my girl." He replied, taking a fork and beginning to cut up her food and lovingly beginning to feed her as he also fed himself.  
  
"Oh man, this is better than royalty." Buffy said. "A girl could get used to this."   
  
"Really? Well..." Angel didn't really know how to respond, so he simply leaned over and kissed her. Very quickly, their kiss tasting of maple sugar, bacon, and waffles spiraled out of control. These two were so in love...one touch between the two literally drove them crazy.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we should get back to the food later..." Angel began, his voice choppy from his kisses.  
  
"I'm down with that." Buffy replied, kissing him in between every other word. Very quickly, the tray was placed...well, PUSHED off the bed and two the floor as the two lovers only became more wrapped around each other.  
  
Finally, Buffy spoke up. "Angel..." she began. "Angel...hold on." She said, pushing him back for a second.  
  
"What, beloved?" He asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"As much as I love you...I really DON'T want to have an audience." Buffy said, pointing behind him to the open window.  
  
"Oh..." Angel said. He sighed and climbed out of bed, shutting the curtains. When he climbed back into the bed, he wrapped himself around Buffy, positioning himself so he was on top of his lover. "So...where were we?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm...I think...right about here." Buffy replied, meeting lips with his.  
  
And very quickly, all their thoughts about proposed plans for their first day were quickly forgotten.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later, around 3:30, Buffy and Angel finally climbed out of bed. The two took a shower-together of course. (Hey, it saves water!) and sat down to decide what to do. Since the two were going to get off to a late start since it was 4:45 (the shower took a long time) Buffy and Angel decided to talk another walk around the beach.  
  
They could get to have a good look at everything around them, which would give them new ideas for the days to come.  
  
So the two lovers, Angel dressed in shorts and a white tank top and Buffy wearing some blue beach shorts and a white halter-top, headed outside towards the beach. Even though they did the exact same thing yesterday when they arrived, the two could never be bored as long as they were together.   
  
"Oh! Angel!" Buffy shouted, pointing out at a sign that read "Snorkeling Lessons Given Here Daily" on the end of a long pier to her left. "We HAVE to do that!"  
  
"Now?" He asked.  
  
"No, silly. Not now...but soon." Buffy replied happily.  
  
"Don't worry, beloved. We have plenty of time here to do every and anything you want to do." Angel assured her.  
  
"Good." She replied, standing on her toes to kiss him quickly.   
  
"Buffy...maybe we shouldn't be making out in public." Angel said to her, breaking off their kiss. Angel was still somewhat shy when it came to showing his feelings for the woman he loved while they stood in front of complete strangers.  
  
"Oh! C'mon, like we're the only couple around here making out." Buffy scoffed, looking around her. It was very true. Many couples were very intimate around each other. And Buffy and Angel would definitely not be the only couple kissing on the whole beach.  
  
"Well...in that case." Angel said, leaning his head closer to hers and meeting her lips. When Angel finally pulled back, he quickly looked around. "Hey, hear that?"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, also looking around her.  
  
Angel smiled down at her. "Nothing. No Xander screeching 'Angel and Buffy PDA in effect now!' to the world." He joked.  
  
Buffy laughed at him. "Yeah, I can see Xander yelling that at the top of his lungs."  
  
Angel and Buffy took each other's hands and began walking further down the beach. "He's so annoying." Angel said.  
  
"He's not annoying...he's just not liking you. It's a jealousy kind of guy thing." Buffy said. "He can be nice and funny...he just sometimes takes his jokes a little bit too far."  
  
"No kidding." Angel agreed. He and Buffy walked around a child's sandcastle, never once separating hands. "Are you going to call them tonight?" Angel asked her. "Tell them you got in okay?"  
  
"Nah. I'll probably call Mom, but the gang...they can wait." Buffy said. "Not that I DON'T want to talk to them, I do." She said, covering up her choice of words. "Just right now...I'd like it to be just you and me...with no interruptions from the gang, y'know what I mean?"  
  
That one look from Angel explained that he did. The two lovers could always read each other so well...it was magical almost. Angel stopped walking and turned to face her. "Did I ever tell you just how much I love you?" He asked, smiling.  
  
God, just LOOK at the way the sun shines on him Buffy thought. He's so...prefect. "Not in the last...two hours or so. Why don't you show me instead?" she asked, taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Show you, hmm? Well, I think that can be arranged." Angel replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. Angel pulled her to him, plundering her lips with his.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Angel stayed out walking longer than they actually had planned to. Along with stopped and kissing or admiring something they now planned to do, the remaining hours of sunlight quickly disappeared.   
  
So it was sometime early evening when Buffy and Angel began sighting the hotel they were staying at. There was a full moon out that night and the reflection shone on the water. The moon lit up the beach, creating a romantic mood.  
  
"God, it's so beautiful-even at night." Buffy said as she continued walking. Her eyes were constantly darting back and forth, curious about everything around her.  
  
"Yes, I'll agree with you there." Angel said. He, himself, had never seen anything like this before in his life either. Getting to see all of this for the first time and with the woman he loved more than life itself, seemed more like a dream to Angel.  
  
"I can't believe how quiet it is out here." Buffy said.  
  
"I know, nothing like Sunnydale, is it?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy began, "no cars, police sirens, yelling-"   
  
Suddenly, several feet ahead of them, Buffy and Angel heard a scream. The two met eyes-so much for peace and quiet. When the two ran up to where they heard the scream, Buffy and Angel saw two vampires holding onto a girl that was around Buffy's age. They were sucking her blood, killing her.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Buffy began. "What do we have here? Vamps with a death wish."  
  
The two male vampires looked at the two lovers. Immediately, they dropped the girl. She fell onto the sand with a moan escaping from her lips.  
  
"Ohh...more blood." One demon said. "This is our lucky night."  
  
"Right..." Buffy said. "It's your night to die." She added. Looking down, she saw a piece of driftwood. Well, it's not Mr. Pointy, but I guess it'll have to do. she stomped on the end of the stick and it jumped into her hands-a move that only a Slayer could possess.   
  
"Looks like you can take the Slayer outta Sunnydale but you can't take the Slayer out of the girl, right beloved?" Angel asked by her side.  
  
"You've got that right, honey." She replied, staring at the vampires and assuming a fighting stance.  
  
The vampires took a closer look at her. "YOU'RE the Slayer?" the lead vampire asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Buffy replied, beginning to walk closer to the vampire. "And you gotta be askin' yourselves this: do you REALLY want to face the Slayer and her hubby?"  
  
Angel smiled. Yeah, you tell 'em, baby. he thought.  
  
"Wait...you mean...you're the Sunnydale Slayer?" The other asked.  
  
WHY am I even talking to these guys? They should be dust. Buffy thought. She sighed and tolled her eyes, looking over at Angel. "Yes, I'm the Sunnydale Slayer. Can't you guys give me even a little break?" She saw the vampires with a new expression on their face: fear. Buffy immediately smiled: they were afraid of her. "Oh, and this is my boyfriend...the EX-Scourge of Europe. Ever met him?"  
  
The vampires looked at each other once more before taking off running, trying to get as far away as possible from the Chosen One.  
  
"Wow..." Buffy said, as she dropped the piece of wood. "That wasn't even a challenge. They're making it too easy for me now a days."   
  
"Buffy..." Angel began, walking over to the girl that lay in the sand. "We gotta get her to a hospital."  
  
Buffy sighed and inwardly groaned. There goes our nice, quiet time." "Fine, let's go...we can get a taxi and take her there or something."  
  
Angel and Buffy bent down to pick the girl up. She was unconscious, but as long as they could get her to the hospital in a few minutes, she would most definitely live.   
  
As Buffy and Angel began carrying her off the beach, the only sound beside the crashing of the waves against the sand was Buffy's complaints, saying "God, I can't even get one day of vacationing from my job."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Buffy and Angel finally returned to their hotel room. Both were tired from the million questions the hospital asked them about the girl they found. She would be okay now. However, the time was now past midnight, and from all the walking the two lovers had done, both of them were extremely tired.  
  
The two got ready for bed. Buffy changed into a tank and PJ bottoms that had decorated clouds on them. Angel undressed down to his boxers and the two climbed into bed. Buffy moved over to snuggle closer to Angel, immediately feeling sleep beginning to overcome her.  
  
"Today was fun." She said softly.  
  
"Yes it was. Every day here is going to be fun." Angel replied, also beginning to feel tired.  
  
"And tomorrow...we'll do something fun, right?: Buffy asked drowsily.   
  
"You know it." Angel replied before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Now sleep beloved."  
  
"Good night Angel." She whispered before quickly dozing off.  
  
"Good night, my love." He replied softly into her ear before also falling asleep next to her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
Well...did you like? Let me know!   
  



End file.
